Whisper
by psycial
Summary: Chapter 7 up! A different kind of song fic. Each line of lyrics is a chapter. Hermione's life is in shambles, only one person can help (we all know who). Rated PG 13 for violence and mild swearing. HGDM
1. Catch Me As I Fall

============================  
  
Whisper  
  
============================  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Catch Me As I Fall  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry potter related anythings. I also do not own the song 'Whisper,'  
  
it belongs to Evanescence (who rocks by the way).  
  
And just to warn you, its either my typing or my keyboard that sucks so there might a few spelling errors...   
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Hermione Granger was distraught. Her life was ruined. She paced around her small room. Books were scattered   
  
everywhere. The sky outside her window was bright and clear, not making her mood any better.'How could they do this   
  
to their little girl?' she wondered solemnly. 'What have I done to deserve this?' For once, Hermione did not have an   
  
answer. Screams shook the windows from downstairs, and it sounded like glass had shattered somewhere in the house of  
  
madness. Footsteps pounded up the stairs. He was coming......he was coming to get her. The door slowly creeped open.  
  
Hermione backed into the wall. There was no where to hide. No where to run. His drunk face appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Come here," he grunted hoarsly. Mr. Granger was a horrible man. 6 and a half feet tall, and muscled up from his job  
  
at the construction site. He crept up to her, his face not far from hers. His breath smelled like beer, and lots of   
  
it. When Hermione didn't move, he raised his hand, ready to bring it down and smack her on the face. Before he could,  
  
Hermione raised her arm and his hand, instead of smacking her face, it collided with her arm. She merely winced in   
  
pain. The anger her defiance caused was quick to boil. She had deliberately stopped him from hitting her. He stared.  
  
Mr. Granger raised his hand again, but his movement was so abrupt, Hermione had no time to react. She recieved a blow  
  
to the head. Stars twinkled in her eyes.  
  
The pain was almost unbearable. Hermione had to fight to stay conscience. She staggered, giving Mr. Granger   
  
another chance to slap her. She hit the floor. Hermione saw someone else enter the room, the door almost banging off   
  
its hinges. She struggled to keep her eyes open, trying to differentiate the different shapes. "What did you do to   
  
her?!" she heard a voice, but it seemed so distant, as if she was hearing it from a very long tunnel. Slowly, Hermione  
  
slipped into unconscienceness. 'I'm falling,' her mind whispered, "Someone, catch me."  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
A/N: HEY!! how did you like the first chapter? Do you like the format of this this? Yah, I know, it's short but I'll try  
  
to make longer chapters in the..uh..later chapter. Review and tell me if I should continue this or if I should keep my  
  
day job...uh oops... srry I don't have a job, drats. Oh well review anyways. And if you flame me, please tell me its a   
  
flame because I don't know what a flame is *nervous laugh*.... I think my spelling was pretty good, I watched every letter  
  
I typed.... well almost every letter. REview!! Later dayz! 


	2. Say You're Here and It's All Over Now

=======================  
  
Whisper  
  
=======================  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Say You're Here and It's All Over NoW  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me..*sniff*.. hmm...maybe the plot belongs to me..no someone else has probably done it  
  
before. Same with this format.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Help!" Hermione cried, "Please someone help me!" She was speaking to the walls, the air, it seemed, as no   
  
one was in the room with her. She lay on the cold cement floor, hopelessly crying for help. There was no door, no  
  
window to escape. One lightbulb hung from the ceiling, giving not enough light to cover the whole room. "Help," she  
  
cried again, her voice barely above a whisper.   
  
"I'm here Hermione," a voice said, cold and chilling to the bone. But to the distressed girl, any sound was a   
  
beacon of hope. "Where are you? Please help me." Hermione stood up and searched the room, no one. There was only her in   
  
the lonely room, but she kept close to the center. The voice came again, "I am here." "Where?" her voice cracked, tears   
  
streamed down her soft cheeks. "Here," a shadow crept from the darkest corner. A sliver of light shone on the face.   
  
Hermione gasped. It was Voldemort, but somehow she did not fear him, he was not a threat to her. She only wanted his   
  
help, and he offered it.  
  
"No one wants you." said Voldemort letting his helping act drop. "I can give you something that no one can. I,  
  
can give you death." Hermione thought about his offer. But her mind screamed, "No! I do not want to die!" Another part  
  
of her mind countered that, "But who cares about me anyways?" "Yess," hissed Voldemort. Slowly, after arguing with her-  
  
self, Hermione nodded. Voldemort cackled, his cold voice shrill in the air. Maybe I should give you a little dose pain,  
  
real pain. "Crucio!" Hermione collapsed on the floor, twitching in pain. It felt like all the elephants and rhinos in   
  
the world were stampeding over her. It felt like she was burning alive. She couldn't breath, her eyes were pleading.  
  
Suddenly Voldemort stopped. He looked at her. She looked into his eyes and found something very familiar about  
  
them. 'They're my mother's,' her mind whispered. The same shape, same colour. Abruptly, Voldemort's skin was bubbling,  
  
he was shrinking. Hair sprouted from his pale, bald head and fell down to his past his shoulders. Voldemort, had just  
  
transformed into Mrs. Granger.   
  
Rushing towards her, Hermione hugged her mother while Mrs. Granger was stroking her hair. "I'm here," she   
  
whispered, "It's over. It's okay sweetie, don't cry."  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
A/N: Chapter 2! Another short one. I didn't like it that much. Have you noticed how both chapter's ended with the   
  
chapter's title? Do you want to keep it like that or not. Review and tell me! 


	3. Speaking to the Atmosphere

=======================  
  
Whisper  
  
=======================  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Speaking to the Atmosphere  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. The song doesn't belong to me. I don't own anything except the words that  
  
I put down, and maybe the plot.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek. She knew she wasn't awake. She knew her mother was not there.   
  
Unwillingly, Hermione opened her eyes to the empty bedroom. It was just as it had been when Hermione fell unconscience.  
  
Books littered the floor with stuffed animals here and there. Her wand lay on the bedside drawer, untouched. Her trunk  
  
was in the corner, it's top thrown open. Robes lay hanging off the side. 'Just as I left it,' she thought   
  
Judging by the silence, she was the only one home. "They've probably gone dancing, or eating out without me  
  
again." she said aloud. "I guess I'll just talk to you the only thing that will at least listen." She was staring   
  
straight ahead, it seemed she was talking to the air...or the wall at least. Over the next hour, she poured her   
  
soul out the the air.   
  
"What did I do for them to hate me? Why do they treat me the way they do?" tears were now strewn all over her  
  
face. "I love them, why isn't the favour returned. Is it so hard to love your own flesh and blood? Is it that hard?  
  
Maybe if I leave.... maybe if I leave they will realise how much I mean to them.... If I leave...." With this thought,  
  
Hermione fell asleep, but to no more dreams of Voldemort, or her mother. Dreams of a boy who made her happy. A boy  
  
who made her tummy flutter and her pulse race. If only he knew, that boy with the blonde hair.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
A/N: Okay, that was a super short chapter. I think I have, like, this disease that disables me from writing long  
  
chapters. I hope not. Cuz then...well I don't know what would happen if I wrote short chapters for this WHOLE fic.  
  
I didn't like this chapter much... no point except that Hermione was talking to the air *snicker*.. ah well, I better   
  
not laugh at what I wrote. Well review and tell me what you think of this chapter...and the whole fic why not. Thanks   
  
Paperflowers and Demented Bunny for the reviews, loved them and keep them coming! 


	4. No One's Here And I Fall Into Myself

=========================  
  
Whisper  
  
=========================  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: No One's Here and I Fall Into Myself  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and I don't own the song, "Whisper"  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. She realized that her parents were still out by the fact that she could here her  
  
breath throughout the house. She began to pack her trunk. At the end, there was a nagging feeling that she had forgotten   
  
something. 'What am I forgetting?' she wondered to herself. She went through the to do list in her head.   
  
1) Buy quills, ink, potion ingredients, etc. check.  
  
2) Reply to letters, check.  
  
3) Buy school books, check.  
  
What was she missing?! 'Ugh,' she rubbed her temples that were forewarning a major headache. After all the minutes  
  
that flew by while Hermione was trying to remember what she forgot, it was nearly dark. Her parents were still not home.  
  
She was yet again, alone. 'I always seem to be alone. I wonder if anyone will miss me, if I just be invisible....' That  
  
thought ran through her mind countless times.   
  
At last, she decided. She was going to be withdrawn. She was going to be totally devoted to her work, and   
  
only to her work. Hermione walked over to her bed. All that thinking really made a girl tired. She was going to wake up  
  
tomorrow and go to King's Cross. She was not going to go to any social events. She was going to be the girl... only  
  
caring about her work... getting better than perfect grades. Hermione fell asleep once again.   
  
Little did she know, the one thing she forgot, was to set her alarm clock.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
A/N The fourth chapter is up and running. Yah yah, I know, this girl falls asleep alot. Oh, and I forgot to mention,  
  
although you might've figured this out already but this fic takes place the summer before 7th year, the last day of  
  
summer before 7th to be exact. Thanx Dragonfly-sorceress, and paperflowers for the reviews. You guys are great role   
  
models for potential reviewers lol.   
  
Paperflowers- You're right, missing is a great song, one of my favourites. 


	5. This Truth Drives Me Into Madness

=========================  
  
Whisper  
  
=========================  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5- This Truth Drives Me Into Madness  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I go on with this ritual so no one sues. I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Evanescence's   
  
song, "whisper' There, I did it. Happy now? All those ppl out there who threaten to sue if we don't disclaim it...srry  
  
too much sugar...forget all that and lets get on with the story.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Hermione woke with a start, making her fall off the bed. The sun was shining brightly on her eyes. She lay on her  
  
fluffy bed, very contented until.....  
  
She remembered that today was the day she needed to get onto the train to get to Hogwarts! Looking at her alarm   
  
clock, she realized that it was already 10:30! 'Oh no,' she thought to herself urgently. 'I've only a half hour to get   
  
to King's Cross! Oh, how am I supposed to get there?' Luckily, Hermione had already packed her trunk yesterday. Pulling  
  
the heavy trunk downstairs, she was almost out the door when she remembered her wand. She ran back upstairs, grabbed her   
  
wand when and orange fluffy thing rubbed against her leg. Looking down, she realized that she had almost forgotten   
  
Crookshanks. Grabbing him in the middle, she grabbed his basket, put him in and locked it, preventing him form jumping   
  
out. Finally, Hermione got to the corner and waved down the triple-decker Knight Bus. Stan the conductor jumped out and   
  
immediately reached for her trunk. "Goin' to King's Cross miss?" he said. She nodded meakly. "You don't gotta to be so  
  
nervous, there's a couple o' kids back there tryin' to get to King's Cross too." He pointed to a plump boy sitting near   
  
the back and a very pretty girl sitting near the middle. Excitedly, she was about to greet them when she remembered,   
  
no one cared about her.   
  
She situated herself in the front of the bus, nervously waiting for the bus to get to its appointed destination.  
  
Finally, they reached to a screeching stop. Rushing inside with her trunk and Crookshanks' basket on the trolley, Hermione  
  
glanced at the clock. It was 10:58. Then train would be leaving in two minutes. Locating the wall between the platforms 9  
  
and 10, Hermione raced through the barrier. When she opened her eyes, the moving scarlet train appeared in front of her   
  
eyes. Wait a minute. Moving?! Yes moving, but very slowly....gaining speed. The guy on the train was about to close the  
  
door when she told him to stop. She levitated her trunk and the basket onto the train and jumped.   
  
Her right foot touched the stair but slipped. Fortunately her left foot fully reached the step and kept her some-  
  
what balanced. Gasping, she made it onto the train with nothing but a couple of scratches. She lay on the floor, trying  
  
to catch her breath. Then, she got up and tried to find the compartment Harry and Ron were in. Maybe she would at least  
  
allow herself to be civil with them, her two best friends. Finally, she found them in a compartment near the back.   
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't just them in the compartment. They were on separate sides of the compartement, each with  
  
a girl on top snogging them to death. When she entered, they simutanously looked up at her. Then, glancing at eachother,   
  
they both shoved the girls, who turned out to be Cho Chang and Parvati Patil. "H-hey Hermione," said Ron nervously. We  
  
were just wondering where you were. Her self control snapped, "No you weren't!" she shrieked, "I'll bet you were just   
  
wondering where those two 'girls' would take you. You didn't care about where I was at all!" Hermione bent down to let   
  
Crookshanks out who pounced on top of the chair and snarled at the four people in there. "C'mon," she whispered menacingly,  
  
Crookshanks obeyed. SHe walked up and down the hall, until she found an empty one for herself and Crookshanks. She sat   
  
down, with Crookshanks beside her. Absentmindly, she stroked the cat's fur. "Does anyone care about me Crookshanks?" she  
  
asked the curious cat. "Does anyone care about my life? Do you care?" If only cats could talk....  
  
Over the next month, Hermione fully immersed herself in her work, often doing a lot of extra credits. The only   
  
time she wasn't working was when she was eating or sleeping, even then, she was thinking about work. Only sleeping was her  
  
escape. Dreaming was her island of paradise. And very often, He was in it. The One.   
  
Hermione also carefully avoided Harry and Ron and their snogging girlfriends. Actually, she avoided the whole   
  
student body. The month went by without much incident, but the first remarkable event occured on the eve of October 8th,  
  
in a stall in the girl's lavatory. Hermione was crying hysterically. "I can't take it anymore! I have nothing to live for.  
  
That's the truth. That will always be the truth. Nobody cares! Nobody in this cruel world cares." Hermione took out a sharp  
  
blade. She held up her left wrist, and slashed it. She screamed with pain. Although no one could hear her. Everyone was in  
  
class. Everyone had their own lives to live. And it didn't include, Hermione Granger. In that stall, a miracle would happen.  
  
A love was to be born. Hermione fainted, only to be found by none other than Him. Draco Malfoy, who had been drawn to   
  
the racking cries of a female.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
A/N: There's chapter 5!! Yay!Oh wow! O.O I can't believe it turned out to be that good. And it's a long chapter too.   
  
oooooh. I wonder if I can write more chapters like this? I dunno...I'm gonna need some encouragement. Come on people,   
  
review! Oh and school's coming up in 4 days! I can't believe it. But that means the only time I'll be able to update   
  
is on the weekends! :( But that also means I'll Have more time to write better chapters...so is it irony or something?   
  
I dunno, I'm so confused about that word. Thats all for now, till next time! REview!  
  
~*~ Jade ~*~ 


	6. I Know I can Stop The Pain If I Will It ...

=========================  
  
Whisper  
  
=========================  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6- I Know I Can Stop The Pain If I Will It All Away  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *bursts into tears* *sniff* At least I own this fic. *sniff*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
~*~Draco P.O.V~*~  
  
I've been sitting here for days. I wonder when she's going to wake up. Oh, that morning when I found her. It was  
  
horrible. She was lying there, fainted. Blood splattered her robes while tears splattered her face. A sharp blade   
  
lay just by her. Blood stained it...her blood. Why am I even sitting here for? It's only her...the mud-mud... oh I can't  
  
even say it anymore. It's just that....she's so captivating....her intellect..her beauty... her. What will my father do  
  
if he found out I was helping...her. I know what he'd do to me. He'd punish me, like always. But if he finds out this time,  
  
it'll be much worse. Much much worse. Because this time, she's muggle born.  
  
~*~Normal P.O.V~*~  
  
Draco was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Hermione's eyes flutter open. But he did notice the  
  
moan that accompanied it. His head snapped toward the bed.   
  
Hermione noticed that someone was by her bed as she woke up. Though her vision was blurry, she noticed that the  
  
person was a guy, blond and sitting hunched on a chair. Her heart skipped a beat. What if...what if it was him.. and,   
  
where was she? Hermione moaned in pain. In a heartbeat..or maybe two the way Hermione's heart was beating.. the person  
  
was up and talking to her. Finding out if she was alright. "Who are you?" She asked.   
  
Draco stopped, he didn't think about what would happen if she knew who he was. He fled. He fled before she had   
  
time to stop him. Before she had time to ask again.  
  
  
  
Hermione was fighting to stay conscience, to wonder who it was. BUt in her heart, she already knew. It was him,  
  
Draco Malfoy. Hermione's head hit the pillow as she slipped into unconscienceness once again.  
  
Draco was racing down the hallway at lightning speed. His heart beating twice as fast. 'How could I have been so   
  
stupid?' thought Draco, his breaths coming out in short bursts. His sweat made the beautiful blond hair stick to his   
  
forehead. 'What did I expect? She'd rush into my arms because I brought her to the Hospital wing? Don't be stupid Malfoy,  
  
girls like her don't want to mingle with the likes of you. And you shouldn't be thinking about mingling into her kind."  
  
Running the rest of the way to the Slytherin common room and up the stairs to his dormitory, Draco plopped onto his bed.  
  
He was thinking about how it would be if someone like her loved him. Liked him even.   
  
He was drowning in his thoughts until a few minutes later, Crabbe and Goyle strolled in. "Hey Draco!" yelled Goyle.   
  
Draco pretended to be asleep. Crabbe stared and whispered to Goyle, "Do you think he's dead?" "I dunno," said Goyle, not  
  
bothering to keep his voice down. He clambered onto the bed and pulled out his wand from his robes. "I use this for special  
  
cases like this." Draco wondered what he was talking about and was answered by a sharp poke in his backside. Draco squirmed  
  
a little, but not enough to be detected by Crabbe or Goyle. "Wicked," yelled Crabbe, all weariness forgotten, "Let me try!"  
  
He grabbed the wand from Goyle and shoved it into Draco's back. "Ahh!" bellowed Draco, "What the bloody hell are you   
  
doing?!" Goyle stared at Crabbe, "I guess he's not dead then," he said and they both skipped out into the common room.  
  
Grumbling, Draco rubbed his back where the stick had hit him. Deciding that he had absolutely nothing to do, Draco headed  
  
towards the Great Hall.  
  
~^~Hospital Wing~^~  
  
On her hospital bed, Hermione was just waking up. Judging from the minimum amount of light, she guessed that it was  
  
dinnertime. Hermione half sat, half laid on the pillows behind her. She was thinking about the boy in her room. 'Was it just  
  
a dream?' She wondered. Suddenly, out of no where, Madame Pomfrey was at her bedside. "Oh my dear," she said, "You're awake.  
  
How are you feeling?" Hermione thought about this simple question. How was she feeling? 'Oh I'm feeling many things miss.  
  
Depressed, isolated, unwanted. But other than that, everything's just peachy.' But just to keep things simple. She simply  
  
said, "I'm a bit hungry." "Oh yes!" Madame Pomfrey said while checking Hermione's vitals. "I would imagine so, you've been  
  
here for three days! What did you do to yourself?! A young man brought you up to me. You were covered in blood my dear."  
  
Hermione was surprised. So it wasn't just a dream. "Really?" Hermione asked, "Who was it?" Madame Pomfrey stopped for a   
  
second and then shook her head, making her bun swing side to side. "Oh dear, my memory's failing me. I just don't remember."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione sadly. All of a sudden, Madame Pomfrey was happy again. "Why don't you go down to dinner? You can  
  
put on your robes. I had the house-elves wash it for you. It looks just like new." She handed Hermione her robes on a  
  
hanger and left her to change. While changing, Hermione kept thinking, 'Who was that guy?'  
  
~^~Great Hall~^~  
  
Draco was picking at his steak when Hermione walked in. He smiled, now he knew that she was okay. That she was  
  
going to be alright. He watched her eyes scan through the Great Hall. Decidedly making up her mind, (is that like bad  
  
grammar? *shrugs* srry if it was) she headed towards the empty end of the Gryffindor table. She looked so lonely.  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall. AFter the quick scan of the crowd, of which she sneaked a glance at Draco, she  
  
headed toward the empty end of the Gryffindor table. She carefully avoided Harry and Ron. Sitting down, she began to pile   
  
steak, mashed potatoes, peas, and carrots on her plate. Just as she was about to dig in, she felt a pair of eyes on her.   
  
Quickly looking up, her eyes 'happened' to land on the spot of the Slytherin table that Draco was sitting at, her stomach  
  
seemed to have butterfles fluttering around the instant she saw him. His ears were red as he stared at his steak. 'Was he  
  
staring at me?' Hermione thought, 'No, it wasn't him. Why would he anyways?'  
  
Draco was still staring at Hermione when she was just about to begin eating. Suddenly, she stopped. 'Why'd she  
  
stop? She looks so-' Her head snapped up at him. 'Uh oh.' he thought as he turned his attention back to his steak. He   
  
could feel his ears reddening.  
  
'Bloody hell,' Hermione was thinking, 'Why am I staring at him?' She averted her gaze, unfortunately, it landed on  
  
Harry, Ron, and their giggling girlfriends. And so, she stared at her food began to eat.  
  
Half and hour later, both Hermione and Draco were done dinner. They stood up at the same time and left. Amazingly,   
  
both reached the doorway at the same moment, both had butterflies. They looked at eachother. "Uh...Hi Hermione." said Draco,  
  
'Stupid move!' he yelled inwardly. 'Oh my gosh is he talking to me? What a stupid question, I'm the only Hermione in   
  
school.' thought Hermione. "Er....hi..Draco.....?" she said to him. 'Ugh, good going, how very smart I am.' she thought.   
  
They stared for another awkward second, both nervous and embarassed. "Er.....bye then." he said. "Bye," she whispered. And  
  
so they both went their separate ways.  
  
Draco rushed up to his dormitory, scolding himself the entire way. 'Oh yeah. Uh...hi Hermione. So very articulate   
  
of me. I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid me.' He sat himself down at his desk and took a his leather bound book. This book was  
  
somewhat his diary. In it he wrote his thoughts and his feelings all mixed up inside. Tonight, he wrote:  
  
I am in love. With a women so intelligent, so beautiful. Her name, Hermione Granger. Tonight, I have one wish, one  
  
wish to wish. And that is for her to love me.  
  
He closed the book, changed into his pyjamas, and climbed into bed, thiinking about Hermione.  
  
Hermione walked quickly into her dormitory, very flustered. She had just had a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Or at least a few words in which he didn't call her a mudblood or make any rude or condescending (sp?) remarks. She was   
  
happy. In her dormitory, Hermione changed into her pyjamas and stood by the window. The moon showered her face with light.  
  
She stared at the stars. There, by the window, Hermione Granger whispered:  
  
Star light, star bright  
  
First star I see tonight  
  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
  
Have this wish I wish tonight  
  
I wish that Draco Malfoy would love me.  
  
And so the love that would never be found. Prejudice keeps them apart. He was brought up never to love, never to feel. He  
  
was brought up to hate anyone that was not pure blood. She was born into a family of hate. She closed herself, her life  
  
too full of pain. And now, they shall be brought together. Apart, the pain is too much to bear.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the long wait but I finally updated! First my account was locked for some dumb ass reasong, then  
  
I had to write it out and wait till I could go on the computer. Then type it up. And then there's school, that's cutting  
  
up my spare time to pieces. So you see the trouble I'm in but hang in there! The next chapter's coming soon.   
  
I never thought that this chapter would get so long! I tried to make it long of course but woah O.O! Do all of you  
  
like it? I do! And this proves that I don't have a disease that disables me from writing long chapters. BUt what about  
  
super long chapters? I still got a lot of work to get to that. This is the longest author note I have ever written YAY!  
  
I've been writing and typing alot lately. That's a good thing right? My fingers are hurting. And you know what's a   
  
good medicine for hurting fingers? REVIEWS!! and if you want more chapters like this, REVIEW!   
  
*jumps in circles* REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!   
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!   
  
Oh and one more thing,   
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Don't Turn Away

==================  
  
Whisper  
  
==================  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Don't Turn Away  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic except for the plot which I probably share with like a million other people.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco woke up. His room was filled with bright sunlight. He hated sunlight. He wondered why his curtains were  
  
even open. Draco had instructed the house elves to always close them when they noticed they were open. He stretched his  
  
legs and his right foot hit something. Unless he had had some major growth spurt, that wasn't supposed to happen.   
  
Groaning, he opend his eyes and his gaze landed on someone at the foot of his bed. He tried to focus his sight and   
  
finally, he was able to distinguish the person as a girl. "Pansy! What the bloody hell are you doing in here?! Naked?!"  
  
Pansy certainly was naked. "It was a surprise Drakie," she said giggling, "Don't worry I told all the guys to go into the  
  
common room so we could have this place to ourselves." She was slowly crawling towards Draco with a mischievous grin on   
  
her face. Her limp, brown hair lay spread out on her back. Her face was puggier than ever. (A/N: Wait, is puggier even  
  
a word?? If it isn't then I made it up and it means that her face was even more pug-faced) Pansy's face was right up to  
  
Draco's face now. He could smell her breath. It was rancid. "She probably sprayed some shit in it," thought Draco.   
  
Without warning, she lowered her mouth onto his. She was trying to kiss him. Pushing his hand onto her magically implanted   
  
breasts, he pushed her off of him. With a scream, she flew through the air and landed sprawled on the ground. She looked at   
  
him, her eyes livid for just a second. A second later, she was pretending to be hurt. "Oh Drakie. Don't be so rough! But,  
  
I'm willing to give you another chance."   
  
  
  
Draco got out of bed and did a quick spell. In an instant, his pyjamas were replaced by his school robes. "Umm...   
  
no Pansy. I want to get to my breakfast now." She pouted, and it didn't look pretty. "Aww c'mon Drakie. We have this room   
  
all to ourselves." Draco turned on her, robes billowing, wand outstretched, eyeslivid. "Do not call me Drakie." he whispered   
  
menacingly, "I do not want to have sex with you right now, nor will I ever. I don't care about what you did to get this room  
  
empty, whether you gave them all blow jobs, hand jobs, or deepthroated, I don't give a damn. I would never sleep with such  
  
an ugly pug-faced slut. Is everything clear now Pansy??" His eyes glinted with malice as he finished. Pansy was terrified,  
  
Draco had that effect on people when he got mad. All one can do at a time like this was nod, agree with what he's saying,   
  
and hope he doesn't get angrier. Anyone who knew the family would say that Draco was exactly like his father..almost. Pansy  
  
nodded slowly and in a terrified squeak, she said, "Y-yes Dra-Draco." Draco turned and began to walk away and when he was   
  
just about to reach the door, Pansy lunged at him and grabbed his leg, crying. "Please D-Draco, Don't leave me. I can be   
  
better. I p-promise! Please don't go, I love you." Draco glared down at the pathetic girl. "You don't know what love is,"  
  
he said coldly. Wrenching his leg from her grasp. He walked out the door, leaving the girl on the floor naked, crying, and  
  
heart-broken.  
  
Walking down the stairs into the common room, eveyone could see that Draco was furious. Goyle stepped out of the  
  
crowd and approached Draco cautiously, "Gee Draco, was she that bad?" Draco stopped and stared at him, disgusted. And then  
  
without a word, he walked on by. Goyle would've said he was flabbergasted, if he knew that word existed. Draco stepped  
  
out into the corridor. It was dark and gloomy, just the way he liked it. He walked into the Great Hall   
  
and looked around. It was nearly empty. A handful of Slytherins, a couple of Hufflepuffs, a few Ravenclaws, and one   
  
Gryffindor, the Gryffindor. Draco stared at her, mesmerized, she looked up, gave a small smile, and went back to her work.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from her, with great effort I might add, he looked at the clock for a second. Like many other clocks  
  
in the magical world, this clock did not just tell time, it told what day it was, which house was in the lead, who's   
  
birthday it was, and the temperature outside. At the moment, it was only 8 in the morning! "How dare Pansy wake me up so   
  
early in the morning? For sex?!" thought Draco. What a waste of her time since she already knew he was never going to   
  
screw her. He sat down at the Slytherin table, where he had a clear view of Hermione. Of her beautiful chestnut hair,   
  
spilling over the shoulders. Of her quill racing around the parchment. Of her face wrinkled with concentration. Absent-  
  
mindly, he reached for some pancakes. In his absentmindness, he knocked over the jug of syrup. It spilled onto his hand  
  
and robes. "Oh bloody hell," he yelled into the nearly empty Great Hall. It was so quiet the moment he swore that everyone  
  
heard him and burst out in laughter. A tinge of pink crept into his cheeks as the laughter echoed around the hall. Draco  
  
could feel the anger bubbling inside of him. A split second before the anger could be let out, the laughter died down.  
  
At the noise of the laughter, Hermione looked up from her work to see Draco blushing. "He looks so cute blushing,"   
  
she suddenly thought. And then the laughter died and Hermione went back to her work. At least what everyone thought was her  
  
work. In reality, she was writing "DRACO" in many different ways with hearts around them. She was so pre-occupied with her  
  
"work" that she didn't see Harry and Ron sit down on either side of her, but she did hear their voices. "Whatcha doin'   
  
Hermy," said Ron, using Grawp's nickname for Hermione. Quickly and messily, which was never Hermione's prefered way of  
  
doing things, she stuffed the piece of parchment and quill into her bag. Hermione, stood up and said, "Well, I've got to  
  
get to class now, see you in Transfiguration." Harry and Ron watched her leave. "Hermione's an hour early for class. How  
  
typical. She's going to kill herself one of these days." remarked Harry. Although he didn't know it, his statement held  
  
an astronomical amount of irony.  
  
Hermione hadn't went to Transfiguration yet though, she ran upstairs, took out a thick cloak and scarf. "I think  
  
I'll take a walk around the lake." Shoving on her mittens and boots, she walked down to the front hall and opened the great,  
  
intricately carved oak doors. The doors blew open as a gust of icy wind came rushing at her. She grabbed her hat which was  
  
about to fly off and headed towards he lake.  
  
Draco stood up, full from the stacks of pancakes he devoured, although, he didn't seem to want any syrup that day.  
  
(A/N: I wonder why? lol) As he was about to stand up, he felt someone sit down beside him, grab his arm, and rest their head  
  
on his shoulder. Looking down to see what it was, he was instantly disgusted by what he saw. A thing with a slimy, brown,  
  
tuft of fur on its head, tough, leather hide, and putrid breath. "Ugh, Pansy, get off of me!" he shouted. Pansy looked   
  
unfazed by his cold remark. "Oh Drakie forgive me." she wailed, but then added suggestively, "And if you do, I'll forgive   
  
you," and then she lowered her voice to barely a whisper, "We can make up for it upstairs." Draco stared at her with   
  
piercing gray eyes. He then stood up abruptly, shrugging his arm away from Pansy. Draaco walked briskly out of the Great   
  
Hall without a backward glance.   
  
Hermione had walked around the lake once and now sat on a large boulder, watching the turbulant waves wash up on   
  
land. The merpeople, the grindylows, and the giant squid were all in hibernation in the winter, even though the water   
  
remained warm. Hermione was about to wonder why it was warm but then she remembered, Sir Aubrey Lindam, had cast a spell  
  
on the lake long ago to make the water stay warm throughout the year. It said so in, "Hogwarts: A History" But then her   
  
mind began to drift to thoughts of Draco. How warm his body might be...how good his hair might smell....  
  
Draco walked into his dormitory, disgusted by what Pansy had just tried to pull again. Fuming, he said to himself,  
  
"I need a walk." And so, he hurriedly put on his warm winter clothes and walked out the doors, into the cold. Draco made his  
  
way towards the lake, towards the boulder he always sat on. Squinting, he saw that someone was already sitting on his  
  
boulder.  
  
Hermione sat, knees clutched to her chest and her chin rested on her knees. She was still thinking of Draco, of his  
  
stormy, silver eyes... of his - "Excuse me, you're sitting on my rock." Hermione froze, "Well speak of the Devil," she   
  
thought. She turned around until she was facing Draco, "Uhh, your rock? I got here first." Draco was taken back, usually  
  
people would have been terrified right now, not fight back. "Yes, well this is mine. It has my name on it right there." He  
  
pointed to Hermione's backside. She got up to look and he pushed her out of the way. "Fooled you." Hermione blinked, no one  
  
had ever tricked her before. She went to push him off but she slipped on the wet grass, and fell, right onto Draco. "Oh my  
  
gosh, I'm so-" His lips caught hers in a passionate kiss. Cautious at first, but it became more daring. Hermione was caught   
  
by surprise. This was her first kiss with Draco Malfoy. This was her first kiss period. It was what she always dreamed of.  
  
Her and Draco. Draco and her. What a moment.  
  
"Oh no he didn't." Pansy whispered, behind the tree.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: I know you guys have been waiting for this for the longest time so here it is!! Did you like it? Yeah I know, it took a  
  
reeeeeeeeally long time. But hey, it's long. Anyways, it wasnt my my fault!! It was...uh..um... it was.. the pen's fault!!  
  
Yeah it..uh..broke...and stuff. and the keyboards..was being poopy and...FINE! It was ALL MY FAULT. I got lazy :,( I'm  
  
a couch potato. Oh well, at least the chapter's up. My chapter's keep getting longer and longer don't they? What ever...  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! 


	8. Don't Give Into The Pain

============================  
  
Whisper  
  
============================  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Don't Give Into The Pain  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything *tear*.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Pansy was pacing around her dormitory, disgusted by what she had just witnessed. Her Draco, on a rock, with THAT   
  
little, gross mudblood. She sat down at her ancient oak desk, and pulled out a piece of parchment, her favourite quill, and  
  
a bottle of ink. She sat there in the dim light contemplating on what she should write. Nearly an hour later, the parchement  
  
still lay nearly blank and Pansy eyed her eagle owl feather quill in her hand. On the parchment were three words, "Dear  
  
Mr. Malfoy." As she read those words again, an idea struck her. Chuckling, she dipped her quill into the bottle of ink and  
  
began to write.  
  
"I am writing to inform you of a most unfortunate  
  
event. You son, Draco Malfoy, was seen snogging  
  
a mudblood by the lake this morning. Even worse,  
  
  
  
the little wench seemed to the the Gryffindor  
  
  
  
bookworm whom goes by the name Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
I would suggest you take immediate action to   
  
stop this soon-to-be catastrophe. If you do, your  
  
son may be able to marry a true, full blooded   
  
witch. For example, me. He should be made into  
  
a Death Eater as soon as possible. I am now glad  
  
that you know what your son has gotten himself into.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Smiling, she folded up the parchment and slipped it into an envelope. She snapped her delicate fingers twice and   
  
from the windowsill flew a large owl. The owl perched on her shoulder and cooed softly. "Shut up," snapped Pansy. "I just  
  
need you to deliver this letter to Mr. Lucius Malfoy." The owl rustled its feathers haughtily with a look of superiority.  
  
Pansy tied the letter to its foot and the owl flew off into the night.  
  
*Draco PoV*  
  
It was a calm night. Peaceful. Classes were done for the day. Draco lay on his bed, still in his school robes. His  
  
shoes lay piled on the forr. Hands behind his head, Draco stared at the dark green canopy above his head and listened to the  
  
low but happy voices echoeing from the stone common room, where Slytherins met eachother to do homework and chat with   
  
friends. Some even plotting evil plans against the Gryffindors. Draco chuckled as one of the Slytherins shouted. "Gryffindors  
  
are nothing but ninkompoops (a/n i just had to use that) They should be eaten by Puffskeins." The rest of the   
  
Slytherins howled with laughter. Draco thought, "He must've had one too many butterbeers."  
  
In his mind, Draco secretly thought of Hermione. He never knew what love was until that one kiss by the lake. It  
  
made him feel lifted from all of his troubles just because her lips were on his. Her full, sensual lips. Someone walked into  
  
the room and stood by the bed. Once the person started talking, Draco was driven away from his thoughts. "Go away Pansy,"  
  
said Draco, agrivated.  
  
"Ha," Pansy laughed, "Not until I say what I've come here to say. So you had better listen to me and you'd better   
  
listen very well."  
  
  
  
Draco looked at her. "Well I suggest you begin speaking. But it'll just be a waste of your time since I won't be  
  
listening to a single word of it."   
  
  
  
Pansy rose an eyebrow. "Oh yes you will." She stated with a grin.  
  
"Amuse me." said Draco, unconvinced.  
  
"I saw you yesterday," she started and Draco chuckled. "With Hermione."   
  
Draco stopped but then smoothly stated, "I don't know what you're talking about. I was in my dormitory the whole day,  
  
besides going out for classes."  
  
"Oh no. I'd recognize your little blond head anywhere. And you, my dear, were by the lake. With that... mudblood."  
  
She spat. "Oh she was ALL over you. Hands in your hair. Water from the lake spraying all over you. How utterly romantic.  
  
Oh Drakie, why don't you do any of those things for me?"  
  
Draco grimaced. "I did not do anything that you claimed I did." he lied. Drac was about to lie some more until he  
  
heard a light tap on the window.  
  
Pansy smirked. "Hmm. I wonder who thats from..." She said coyly. Suspicious, Draco kicked her out and went to open  
  
the window. THe owl flew in the windo and Draco instantly recognized it as his father's. When he too the letter from the  
  
owl's leg, it promptly fluttered away. Draco left the lettr on his deask and went to close the window. He lingered by the  
  
opening for a while, letting the wind slip past his curved face. (A/N Wouldn't YOU want to be the wind right now? I know I  
  
would lolz.) High cheekbones were under his piercing grey eyes, and high arched eyebrows. His prominent chin gave him a   
  
stubborn attitude but also made him charming. His blonde hair was no longer slicked back but was falling loosely on his  
  
face. He was the heart throb, the stud, of Hogwarts.  
  
When he was calm enough, Draco closed the window and returned to the desk upon which the letter lay. Opening the   
  
letter addressed to him, he read it slowly.  
  
"Draco,  
  
I have received some disturbing news concerning your  
  
behaviour. It seems you were observed with a young  
  
lady. I would have approved of this, had it not been  
  
a mudblood. As you know, I loathe those who are not  
  
priviledged enough to be called pureblood, but you   
  
and this filth. I will not allow it. In precisely one  
  
week, I will be visiting Hogwarts. During my visit, we  
  
will hold a meeting. Excusively for Death Eaters. A new  
  
member will be joining our ranks. Who might this person  
  
be? Well I am telling you this because it is you. You,  
  
Draco Malfoy are going to become a full fledged Death  
  
Eater. Be prepared.  
  
Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Draco's hands shookas he finished reading the letter. He swore his father's name as he set the letter aside. His head  
  
was pounding. THat moment, Draco made up his mind. He had to leave.  
  
*Hermione PoV*  
  
Her head was spinning. That morning, it had happened and she was still thinking about it. Draco Malfoy had kissed  
  
her, by the lake, on her favourite rock. She sighed. It had been perfect.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Draco was walking in the hall, planning his escape. He knew he had to tell Hermione. He didn't want to hurt her   
  
but.....  
  
  
  
He spotted her chestnut hair the instant she appeared in that hall. Now, he decided. He would tell her now. Within  
  
a few seconds, they got closer to eachother. When they were near, Draco subtly pulled Hermione into an empty classroom.  
  
Hermione seemed surprised and flustered at the same time. She started speaking immediately. "I know what you want me for.   
  
Yes, I know that .. kiss .. was unacceptable and I shouldn't have done it." she hung her head in shame. Tears threatened to   
  
burst forth. "I'm sorry."  
  
Draco's hand was on her cheek. His thumbs were wiping away her tears. "Don't be." he whispered huskily. "I don't know  
  
what you did but it must've been one hell of a spell. Because I can't stop thinking of you." More tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
Draco gave a hollow laugh. "I think I love you."  
  
Hermione's mouth curved into a small smile, tears glistening on her cheeks. Draco's mouth lowered onto hers in a   
  
tender kiss. When they pulled apart, it was Draco's turn to say sorry. "No," whispered Hermione. Draco nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
he said again. "I have to leave." Hermione cried. "No, Draco, don't leave me."   
  
Draco's eyes watered. "I have to. I'm sorry.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N Woooooahh.. I like that one.. kinda pointless kinda not. I like it. It took me soooo long to type up X.x.  
  
I like it .. once again. Hope you guys did. Yeah it took me a long time to update. ANd now my fingers hurt..ow.. Oh well  
  
thats what I get for typing so much. So all of you guys *points* review. 


End file.
